Impress Me
by Khaaotic
Summary: Fifth year back at Hogwarts and it all seems great. Friends. Family. A castle as home. But when Sirius is partnered up with a Ravenclaw pureblood princess who's arrogance rivals even his own, things start to get a little haywire. Not to mention the war brewing under their noses. *SiriusxOC. Rated T for safety.*
1. Chapter 1

Hidden between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station on September 1st was one of the busiest times of the year, at least it was for magic folk. It was nearing 11 o'clock on the dot. Magical, and non-magical, parents were bidding their children farewell as they boarded the scarlet steam train to leave for the year, to a school where they learned all they could about their magical abilities.

Amongst the mess of people was one family, a rather large family at that, the parents stood out rather obviously, not only as their children appeared younger than them, but the way they had been saying goodbye. The mother, a short woman with wavy hair the colour of snow and emerald green eyes, was lecturing two boys.

The boys looked very similar, both were far taller than their mother with messy dark hair, but where they differed was their eyes. One, the older of the two, had the bright emerald eyes his mother adorned, while the other had striking blue eyes that matched their fathers. A girl, older than the boys, was laughing at their mother as she lectured and scolded them, she wouldn't be attending the school this year. She had already reached age and was working for their government, known as the Ministry of Magic.

The last two children were both girls, three year stood between them. The youngest was very short in stature and resembled her father, with long dark hair and blue eyes. The older was the spitting image of their mother in everything but height. She was stunning. With flowing hair the colour of snow that reached down to her lower back, the bangs of her hair sitting across her face just barely reavealing her dark eyebrows, framing her emerald green eyes.

She had very doll-like features, from the small ski-slope nose, the slightly larger than normal lips all the way to her delicate fingers to her small toes. The girl looked no older than but fifteen years of age and held an expression of vague interest across her face as she listened to their mother complain about their reckless and mischevious actions in the previous school years.

"Mirin," the mother started, her voice holding a very heavy French accent "try and have fun this year. You're fifteen this year, don't be so focused on your studies." The girl, known as Mirin, furrowed her brow

"Most parents tell their children to focus on their studies and not be so stupid." her voice was monotonous and held the same heavy French as her mother. Her mother sighed and returned to lecturing her children. A flash of bright orange-red brought Mirin out of her state and into a bone-crushing hug

"Mirin! I missed you so much!" The red haired girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Bonjour Lily. I have missed you too, I hope your sister wasn't too much of a pain." She muttered the end, looking to where Lily's parents and older sister were. Lily merely shrugged it off, saying it was fine.

"Come on, we've gotta find a free compartment. I don't want to get stuck with that Potter and his friends like last year." Mirin laughed at the memory. That Potter was James Potter. While he was quite smart, James was more of the brawny type. The type of boy that was into Quidditch, pranks and slacking off. James Potter who was completely head-over-heels for Lily Evans.

Mirin was dragged behind Lily the entire way, until she had finally found a completely empty compartment on the scarlet train. It wasn't long after they had finally taken their seats that the train had started moving, making it's way to Hogwarts. As Lily and Mirin were reading their respective books, loud laughter and chattering could be heard outside the compartment. Lily looked up to Mirin, slamming the book shut, with a fearful expression in her foresty green eyes.

Bursting in through the door came four teenage boys who looked to be the same age as Mirin and Lily. The red haired girl strunk back into her seat, making herself as small as possible, Mirin sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked, not bothering to hide the animosity in her voice. The boys stopped their laughter, turning to the voice and seeing the white haired girl, two shrinking back at the site of her. One boy cleared his throat, he wasn't the tallest but he wasn't the shortest.

"Sorry, Mirin. We hadn't realized you and Lily were here, we'll leave now." He said, sounding sincere. One of his friends, with dark messy hair that seemed to stand up in all angles and circlar glasses, made no move to leave but rather sat beside Lily with a wide grin.

"Why hello sweet Lily-flower, how are you on this fine morning?" The red head rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest

"I'd be better if you left, Potter." She muttered, Mirin made a small noise of agreement and stood from her seat.

"It is time you four left. You can find your own compartment, Lily and I will stay here. We have work we've got to do."

"Work?" The tallest of the four asked. He had messy dark hair, longer than the boy known as Potter's, that curled slightly down to his mid-neck and striking grey eyes. Mirin sighed, obviously exhasperated by the conversation

"Yes. We're take extra work if that's so surprising. Now leave. Before I make you." The first boy with sandy blonde hair pulled James from his seat beside Lily and dragged him out the door, Lily called out a thank you to the boy "How irritating." Mirin muttered, pulling out the hogwarts robes and her blue and bronze tie.

"It's a shame you had to be in Ravenclaw, Mirin." Lily spoke up, looking at the tie in Mirin's hands. The white-haired girl shrugged her shoulders

"What can I say? I'm witty and intelligent, not couragous and daring." She said, closing the blinds for the compartment and locking the door. Both Lily and Mirin changed quickly into their respective robes.

* * *

><p>Seated but four compartments down were the four boys that had bothered Lily and Mirin. One of the four, called Potter by Lily, was talking animatedly about his most recent incounter with his lovely 'Lily-flower'. The boy with sandy blonde hair sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.<p>

"James, we know. We were there." He muttered, James, also known as Potter, gasped dramatically and put a hand to his heart as if he were offended greatly.

"How dare you, Remus!" The sandy haired boy, Remus, sighed again. Although the three were his friends, it was always hard for him dealing with them. Espeically James and Sirius. Sirius was very good-looking, he had dark hair that fell into his eyes with an odd sort of elegance that came with his pureblood family along with the striking grey eyes. Sirius was leaning back in his chair in a very lazy fashion, vaguely interested in what James and Remus had been arguing about

"Who's Evans' friend?" He asked, his voice deep but still smooth, breaking James and Remus' arguement. Remus was the first to respond, looking over at his dark haired friend.

"I'm surprised you don't know. That was Mirin Valyria. She's the Ravenclaw quidditch captain and one of their beaters, her sister was head girl last year before she graduated." James' nose scrunched up at the mention of the Ravenclaw

"She's with my sweet Lilypad constantly. She's really rude to, I've never heard a French girl sound so mean." He said, muttering the end

"She's not rude, she just doesn't like many people." Remus sighed, pulling his charms textbook from a bag "Another thing James, You've never heard a French person, let alone a French girl."

"Many people being us?" Sirius asked, Remus nodded in response before opening the heavy textbook.

"Well, Mirin hasn't exactly heard the greatest things about us from Lily." James grunted loudly, having switched into his Hogwarts robes

"Whatever Lily says, doesn't mean she's gotta be so rude."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy my first chapter, sorry I got a little awkward and faded out or whatever towards the end there. I really wanted to end this chapter so I could fast forward to when they're all at Hogwarts having the feast and all that. Originally I wasn't going to have Mirin be French, she was going to be English, but I thought why not make her French just to add something to the story. Hopefully I remember as I'm writing that she is French.<strong>

**Any comments, questions and _CONSTRUCTIVE _criticism are welcome, thanks :)**

**PS. At a later date I'll probably come back and fill out that last little part a bit better.**


	2. Chapter 2

That night the great hall was loud with all manner of laughter and chattering from students. The feast was grand as it usually were, the new first years were nervous as _they _usually were and the great hall was decorated with all the colours and banners from each house. The blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, red and gold for Gryffindor, silver and green for Slytherin and the yellow and black of Hufflepuff.

As per usual there were four long tables, one for the students of each house. Gryffindor and Slytherin were far from each other with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seated in the middle. The professors and headmaster were seated at yet another long table that looked over all the children at the front of the hall, their hard eyes watching them like hawks.

Over at the Ravenclaw table Mirin Valyria sat by her friends who had been put into the same house as her. Elliot Parker was the first friend she had made back in their first year. They had met aboard the scarlet train on the way to Hogwarts. Elliot was a pureblood, but completely unlike any Slytherin or pureblood maniac. His parents were a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff, and the kindest people Mirin had ever met and most importantly, they accepted their son. He was also quite tall, standing at least two heads over Mirin, with shaggy blonde hair that was darker at the roots and fell to his shoulders and dark blue eyes that looked like the ocean.

"Oh my gosh, Mirin, you would not believe who I had the ultimate pleasure of speaking with this morning on the train." Elliot spoke, he had always overtly flamboyant, something that never bothered Mirin. She smiled softly, looking to her long-time friend with bright emerald eyes

"And who was this?" She asked, sipping at her pumpkin juice, the sweet liquid tickling her tastebuds. Elliot sighed dramatically, a hand to his heart

"Jackson Wright."

"That arrogant, disgusting, low-life, maniac human being from Slytherin?" Another voice pipped up, both Elliot and Mirin turned to the gentle voice. The girl had short dark brown hair that brushed against her shoulders and was completely straight with an off-center part and hair that almost covered her sky blue eyes. She wore the same bronze and blue tie and emblem as Mirin and Elliot giving away that she was a Ravenclaw. Elliot nodded his head, his brow furrowing in confusion

"Excuse me, Miss Alison, but he is absolute perfection. Look at him over there," He said, leaning against his right hand, his other arm around Mirin's shoulders "with his perfect black hair and sparkling green eyes." Mirin looked to the girl, Alison, once again both girls rolling their eyes. Mirin made a move to stand, Alison following her, "Where are you going?" Elliot asked, receiving a simple shrug in response and watched the girls leave the great hall.

* * *

><p>The day after arrival was when everything returned to normal, at least as normal as it could be at Hogwarts. The hallways were filled with students of all ages pushing through the crowds to try and get to class on time. The potions classroom was held down in the dungeons, it was quite a large room that was square-shaped with large tables and windows.<p>

Mirin was sitting beside Lily near the front of the classroom, as Lily had chosen their seats that day, their textbooks, parchment and ink bottles set out on the long table. Many students were talking loudly to each other and throwing all manner of things across the room. Entering the classroom with a booming laugh was their professor, Professor Slughorn. He was a very short, balding man with a very large belly that threatened to bust the buttons of his mustard yellow plaid waistcoat.

"Yes, yes. Students, take your seats. Today I will be assigning you all your partners for the year." Various groans filled the room and Lily looked to Mirin with a hopefully expressions, to which Mirin merely responding with a wink and a smirk to match. "Come now, it won't be so bad." Professor Slughorn began calling off everyone's names, Mirin had immediately noticed a pattern. He had been paring not only a Ravenclaw with a Gryffindor, but also a boy with a girl. Mirin looked to Lily, who's hopefully expression had turned somewhat sour, and it was apparent to Mirin that Lily had noticed the pattern as well.

"Lily Evans, Elliot Parker." Lily sighed softly, her sour expression turning kind once again. She wasn't happy she didn't get paired with Mirin again, but she was happy she had gotten someone she at least know, even if it were only a little. Lily stood, grabbing her things with both arms, and made her way to where Elliot sat, which just so happened to be behind he two girls, with a wide smile.

"Mirin Valyria," Mirin glanced up, taking a death breath, hoping she didn't get stuck with someone horribly stupid and closing her book in the process. "Sirius Black." Her mouth dropped slightly in shock, ignoring the kicking in the back of the chair from Elliot. She was not just paired with _Sirius Black _for the rest of the school year, in the class she excelled best at.

"Looks like we're partners, Mirin Valyria." A smooth deep voice said, obviously smirking, nudging the Ravenclaw in the arm with a flirtatious wink. Mirin turned around to Lily, who looked at her sympathetically.

Sirius Black.

Probably one of the laziest, most arrogant people she had ever had the displeasure of attending Hogwarts with, was now her potions partner.

"My marks are about to get very very low." Mirin muttered, rubbing her temples together in frustration. Sirius was very offended by this, crossing his arms over his chest, Mirin couldn't help but notice how muscular his biceps were. She shook her head, freeing her mind of the nonintellectual thoughts.

"Hey, I know potions stuff." He said, sounding very offended at Mirin's statement about her grades. Sure Sirius wasn't the greatest at potions but he wasn't stupid, he was great at Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts, not that it mattered considering it seemed nothing would impress the haughty attitude of the Ravenclaw.

"Really now?" She asked, turning on her seat to face her new potions partner "Would you like to make the potion then?" Mirin added, gesturing with long fingers to the cauldron between them with a raised dark brow.

"What is it?" He asked attempting to read Mirin's incredibly messy handwriting, that she then covered with her potions textbook.

"A draught of peace. It relieves anxiety and agitation of the drinker. It's not _increasingly _difficult. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it, and if not I'll fix it. Or make another if it's completely disastrous." Sirius shrugged his broad shoulders

"How hard can it be?" Mirin looked at him with a look of disbelief "What's it need?" he asked, ignoring her look

"Powdered moonstone, syrip of helleborne, powdered porcupine quills and powdered unicorns horn." Mirin said smoothly, reading the ingredients list in the textbook.

"Unicorns horn?" Mirin sighed, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose

"Yes, unicorns horn. Now go get what I said" As Sirius went to the cupboard to pull out all the ingredients and begin making the potion, Mirin began the essay professor Slughorn had set. Mirin glanced over the cauldron to check Sirius' progress, her emerald eyes widening at the site.

"Black! What have you done?!" She exclaimed, pushing Sirius aside to examine the damage.

"I'm making the potion?"

"No you aren't! It's meant to be purple by now, not bloody yellow! It's never supposed to be yellow! What did you do?" She questioned, "There isn't much time left. I have to fix it. I can do this. Sirius get me more ingredients. Now!" When Sirius returned Mirin quickly got to working, mixing and adding where needed and finished with few minutes left. She was completely exhausted, and Sirius was exhausted just from watching her work so vigorously.

"You finished before the time."

"Yes. That much is clear. We would've been done ages ago, but you messed it up. You said you _know potions stuff." _She said, mocking Sirius. Mirin crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. Slughorn soon came to examine all the students potions. Lily and Elliot's had turned out to be one of the best ones. He soon reached Mirin and Sirius', Mirin sighed, preparing herself for the worst.

"Not your best, Miss Valyria. Not to worry, you did have a new partner. It's to be expected." Mirin shot a feelting glare at Sirius, offering a tight smile to her professor. When Slughorn left to the next pairs cauldron, Mirin's narrowed emerald eyes grew more inense.

"This class is about to be your best mark this year. You will not be doing any practical work unless specified by me, you will not write your own essays, you will not do anything in this class without my permission or my guidance. Okay?" Sirius nodded nervously, while he always wanted a partner that would do all the work, but this girl was incredibly terrifying. It was no wonder she was Lily's best friend, but Sirius thought for a moment that Mirin should've been a Slytherin rather than the Ravenclaw she was.

"Uh, okay?" His voice trailing off at the end.

"You will met me in the library after dinner tonight and every night for the rest of the year."

* * *

><p>Class was soon over and the students began packing away their belongings. Mirin left quickly in a huff, shoving past Sirius to met Lily in the corridor. She soon found the firey red head, who was fending off the arrogant toe-rag that was James Potter, Mirin pulled Lily aware and continued leaving the dungeons for their next class.<p>

"Can you believe that? Lily?" Mirin asked, glancing at her friend. Lily sighed

"What was happening with you all lesson? Elliot and I finished our potion rather quickly, we were working on the essay the rest of the lesson." Mirin made a loud groan of annoyance, gripping her snowy hair with her hands

"Not only did I get paired with Sirius Black, one of Hogwarts most notorious trouble-makers, but he's completely stupid. He says to me '_I know potions stuff too!' _When I call him out on being completely moronic and then proceeds to bugger up the potion. I had to fix it in the last minutes of class. And what did Slughorn say? That it wasn't my best work, but seeing as I had a new partner it was to be expected. TO BE EXPECTED!" Lily shrugged her shoulders, pulling her bag further onto her shoulder

"I don't know why he paired you with Black, Mirin. Slughorn's always paired you with people of similar intelligence, maybe he wanted you to have a bit of a challenge. As for Black messing up your potion, you should've been helping him or at the very least watching him." Mirin groaned again, this time much louder though it wasn't easily heard in the busy hallways

"Lily! Who's side are you on? Besides, Black's hardly of similar intelligence. Maybe he's smart with those stupid pranks but that's it." The red head simply shrugged her shoulders

"We have Defence soon. Come on, Mirin."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. I'm having quite a lot of fun writing this fanfiction and have LOADS of ideas and bits of pieces written down already to add into this. I hope everyone reading is enjoying this so far.<strong>

**Anyway, any comments, questions, feedback and _helpful _criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's kinda late, I have procrastination issues and problems with being motivated. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was mostly uneventful. The new first years were slowly making fiends and getting used to the way the school ran, most of them being good kids. The Gryffindors were as loud and obnoxious as ever, filling the great hall with laughter and chattering, however one Gryffindor's mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Thoughts of a somewhat pretentious, unusually white haired, emerald eyed girl.

"Oi! Sirius, mate, what's up?" Sirius' bespeckled friends asked, slapping him on the back, knocking the air from Sirius with a grunt, with a wide grin. Sirius looked up, grey eyes noticing his friends and a few others were staring right at him.

"What?" he asked, obviously confused. Lily tsked, shaking her head, and the four boys turned to where she sat with a blonde to her rights and a girl with short dark hair seated across from her.

"Is this bcause of Mirin? Because she's just pissed you lowered her mark. She'll come around if you stop trying to be the best at everything and stop being a complete idiot." The red head said, moving the peas around her plate

"How?" James asked, Lily sighed in response not wanting to bother with replying, luckily for her Remus answered his friends question

"By being smart and attentive, James." He said "Mirin's a Ravenclaw, if you didn't notice, she wouldn't like someone who's incompetent."

"I'm not incompetent!" Sirius exclaimed, he pressed his fingers to his temples, suddenly not hungry anymore "I'm going to go try and find the library." And with that Sirius stood from his place, his friends watching him leaving before turning back to their meals.

"He seems really upset over what Mirin said. She she is pretty harsh." Lily muttered, the blonde to her right shrugged her shoulders

"Does it matter? Sirius is never serious about anything, he just does well. He isn't used to having to work for things." She said, going back to chattering with the dark haired girl across from her and pick at her food. Lily made a note to talk to her Ravenclaw friend about Sirius about not being so hard on him, but maybe that's what he needed.

* * *

><p>Across the hall, between the tables that seated the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherin's were where the Ravenclaw's were. Mirin sat near the end of the long table with her friends across from her, one being the overtly flamboyant Elliot, the other being a very short girl with long black hair that reached the middle of back with dark blue eyes that nearly matched Elliots.<p>

"Oh! Look who's leaving the Great Hall!" Elliot spoke loudly, trying to have his voice heard by his two friends. The blue eyed girl giggled, and Mirin looked over her shoulder subtly to see Sirius, her stupid potions partner, leaving. "Where's he off to, Mirin?" Elliot asked, his voice demanding

"You know where." She muttered, filling her mouth with the sweet pumpkin juice she had come to love. Elliot nodded

"I sure do. He's off to the library, isn't he, Maria?" He asked rhetorically, looking to the dark haired, blue eyed girl to his left. The girl, Maria, nodded with a small and a soft laugh

"Of course he is. Mirin probably went all Ravenclaw maniac on him and now he's all afraid of her and how crazy she is." Maria said, laughing with Elliot at Mirin's reddening face

"I'm not crazy! Nor a maniac." She muttered, stabbing her chicken. Mirin took another long sip of the pumpkin juice "I'm going to the library." She muttered, standing from her place and heading to the library. It wasn't long until she reached the library and set up all her belongings. Half an hour had passed and Mirin had already written a good portion of her herbology essay. Another fifteen minutes had passed before Sirius had finally found the library and entered with a loud bang, not realizing the library was a quiet place, a few students jumped at the unexpected noise but returned to their work quickly.

The library was a very large and dim room, filled with long isles of books of various sizes and thicknesses that reached the ceiling. Underneath the windows were many booths with lights over looking the desks for students to study, as well as other large tables scattered around the library. At one of the larger tables sat his potions partner, she looked to be very engaged in whatever she was doing. It was only now he noticed how pale the girl was, she looked as though she had never even heard of the sun.

Sirius had also noticed that, sitting on her small nose, were somewhat large black, wire rimmed glasses that looked very similar to James' but more reminiscent of the aviator sunglasses he had seen some muggles wearing. Mirin pushed her oddly coloured hair behind her left ear and looked up, feeling eyes on her, she furrowed her brow in confusion and looked around the library, her eyes meeting Sirius'. Mirin's frown deepened as he moved closer to her, taking the seat across the table.

"Where have you been?" She asked, standing from her place. Mirin wasn't exactly the tallest person, she was probably at least two heads shorter than Sirius, but despite her small statue she was quite intimidating.

"Honestly?" Sirius started, scratching behind his neck sheepishly, not wanting to admit the truth. Mirin looked at him expectantly, raising a brow "I got lost." he sighed, Mirin stared at him for a few long moments, her glare starting to fade. Mirin sat back down, moving her herbology work aside

"I can beieve that. Why would you know where the library is? I should've just come got you myself." She mused, Sirius' grey eyes widened

"No, that's fine! Anyway, potions?" Mirin nodded, pulling out a new sheet of parchment and closing her other books. She frowned again when she notice Sirius not doing the same

"Where are your things?" She asked. Sirius looked around, she had books stacked up around her along with a mess of parchment, quills and ink bottles "Parchment, quills, ink bottles, potions textbook? Where are you things?" She asked again, this time much more demanding.

"Right, I don't have them." Mirin sighed heavily, pressing her fingers to her temples

"Why not?" It was very clear she was getting more and more angry by the second, far more angry than Sirius had ever seen Lily be. The girls hair even started turning from it's usual snowy white to a deep crimson red, Sirius made a mental note that the girl was a metamorphmagus.

"I forgot." He muttered meekly

"I told you what we'd be doing. Now you have to share mine." She shook her head, the red fading back to the white. Sirius moved so he was beside her and watched as Mirin's delicate fingers unfolded the parchments and moved all her things around so they were much neater and Sirius had more room, all the while muttering about how incompetent he was being, and how of course he forgot to bring his things when he knew they'd be studying. "What did you think? That you'd show up here, try and be your usual arrogant self and that you'd flirt with me until I submitted into doing your work? Because you can flirt with me all you want but it won't change that I think that you're an ignorant moron, I'm not so easily woo'd like those other girls." She muttered angrily

"Other girls?" Sirius asked, Mirin looked up, realising she had said that outloud. She placed a small ink bottle in front of him along with a long strip of parchmet and handed him one of the most beautiful quills he had ever seen. Attached to the gunmetal coloured tip was a long black feather that looked to be from a raven with a smaller but still large peacock's feather attached near the base with a silver gem.

"If you would stop admiring my quill, we can begin." Sirius nodded, putting the quill down and watching the pale girl as she pulled out a large textbook, dropping it on the table without grace. That was the potions textbook? No wonder Sirius didn't have one "This is advanced potions." Mirin spoke up, almost as if she had read his thoughts.

"Advanced potions?" He asked, Mirin shrugged in response

"Advanced potions, basic potions. Same thing different words." She muttered, flipping the book open to the page on the draught of peace they had created in class. A few long hours passed, filled with Mirin getting frustrated at Sirius and he being his usual cocky self in return. His attitude was what annoyed Mirin the most, it seemed he had everything handed to him having to never work for anything. Some people were just blessed she guessed. Mirin yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, and began to pack her things back into her bag. Sirius handed her the textbook and the quill he had used, she opened a small case, that contained other quills that looked very similar, and put inside gently before putting the entire thing into her bag.

"Good night." Sirius muttered, Mirin nodded, standing from her place and moving towards the door, Sirius following closely behind. It was late, that much was clear, the corridors were almost completely empty, only a few students walking around. The moon glow was shining in through the large windows, lighting up the halls. Mirin opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by another voice, a voice that caused Mirin to shrink back

"Look who it is!" A boy, a frown grew on Sirius' face as Mirin looked over her shoulder, walking towards them were six teenagers, two a year older than them, one a year younger and the other three the same age as Sirius and Mirin. Two were girls, both the same age, one with platinum blonde hair and the other with very messy, dark curly hair, both girls had grey eyes similar to Sirius. His cousins, no less.

The youngest boy looked very similar to Sirius but was quite a bit shorter, almost the same height as Mirin. He had the same dark messy hair as Sirius, and the same grey eyes. His brother. The oldest boys looked nothing like the others, one had long light blonde hair and the other had short dark hair. The last boy was the same age Sirius and Mirin, he had long greasy black hair, was very thin, with dark eyes and a hooked nose. Mirin knew him well, he was one of Lily's friends, but he wasn't one of her's.

The oldest blonde boy was the one that had spoken, he wore a cocky grin and the sliver and green tie of the Slytherins, they all did. Mirin looked to the ground, holding her bag close to her in a defensive position. Sirius had already had his wand by his side, ready for anything.

"Where's our work, Mimi?" The same blonde boy asked, Mirin looked away with a soft sigh, her hands forming into tight fists

"I'll get it done." She mumbled under her breath

"Yeah. You will. We want it tomorrow, wouldn't want our work to be late. Now would we?" He asked rhetoically. Mirin nodded, the five Slytherin's moved passed them, the girl with dark hair shoving her into the wall. Mirin's bag fell from her grip and to the ground, it's contents spilling over the floor, as did the glasses she was still wearing. Mirin bent down to pick up her things while Sirius just stood there, looking after the Slytherins as they left.

"I can't believe I had forgotten." She muttered under her breath

"Forgotten what?" Sirius asked, not looking away from the end of the hall where the Slytherin's had vanished. Mirin stood up, her bag in hand and glasses back on her nose

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I can deal with it." She said, her eyes wide "I'll see you around, Black." Mirin offered a small, tight smile, before leaving in the opposite direction the Slytherin's had left, and made her way quickly to the Ravenclaw Tower, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks without warning. She answered the riddle with ease before running up to the dorm she shared with three other girls and closing the curtains around her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, remember to followreview/leave comments, feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**While I was writing this chapter, I went out half way through and I thought I saved it, apparently I didn't because I lost a good portion of it, luckily I was able to write pretty much all of it again from notes and memory which is good but I'm still upset I lost some of it. But towards the end, the idea of my OC getting bullied/pressured into doing homework for others because she's really smart just sort of came to me, I mean, we can't have this arrogant, strong female protagonist without having bad things happen to her all the time. I mean, not that what I wrote was increasingly horrible but you get what I mean so whatever**

**Again thank you all for reading and I'll try and have my next chapter up sooner rather than later :)**


End file.
